


小瞎子

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 风水, 鬼怪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. 设定

小瞎子：  
160cm，从来不介意自己矮，矮了就可以对高个子撒娇，也可以让他们背自己

戴黑色圆墨镜，不睁眼睛

算命，摸骨看相，看风水，看风水，捉鬼，风水阵

嘴欠、骚

有着蛇的眼睛

平时不睁眼睛或者戴黑色隐形

会光明正大地勾引有对象的人，不分男女

小老板  
跛脚 盖饭快餐店 厨子/老板/送餐员 生意一般 阴阳眼 性格阴沉 目前是小瞎子最爱的炮友 初见因为送餐 声音好听 低沉 处男 活特别差 stalker


	2. 第一次

“亲爱的你不会是第一次吧？...wow这还真是个意外的小惊喜呢。”看着沉默的男人，小瞎子内心叹了口气，他是真的喜欢这条听话的大狗，“没事，我来教你。”  
（事后体验非常差，并发誓再也不跟处男做了，但是由于不舍得直接放过小老板，还是经常找他做）

第一次搞完了小老板就睡了，气得小瞎子踹了他一脚给人踹到床下，小老板一脸懵逼还有点生气

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总有人看文想要“洁”，啥都没做过不就啥都不会吗？看了再多porn也比不上实践出真知啊，小老板处男设定就是不爽一些人因为不“洁”就开始骂街，就想搞个非常非常“洁”的试试，说不定哪天就写了个两个人都是第一次，手忙脚乱都不知道插哪儿，最后硬了又软，软了又硬，没办法俩人互撸完睡觉了


	3. stalker

stalker大概就是小老板有个喜欢的女生一直跟踪来着，虽然也没做啥但是小瞎子明令禁止了

“做我的狗就要听话，总看别的女孩子会给我惹麻烦的，况且...你不只是跟踪了对吧？”男人沉默的摇了摇头，表示自己没有做更过火的事。

“那真是太好了，你还是我的乖狗狗。”小瞎子一边将跪在地板上的男人搂进怀里一边思考着给男人下一个追踪咒，一旦离那个女孩子近了自己也能立刻知道。（小瞎子不是吃醋，也不是正义使者，只是觉得人现在归自己不能惹麻烦，一旦那个女孩子发生意外擦屁股的还是自己，当然也有一点点良心是怕女孩子出意外


	4. 挑剔

小瞎子不吃青椒跟胡萝卜，做青椒肉丝的时候告诉小老板不放青椒，小老板愣住了，后来吃饭的时候青椒全在小老板碗里，小瞎子不吃鱼香肉丝就是因为胡萝卜太多了挑不过来，吃汉堡都得把青椒挑出来


	5. 初遇

“多少钱啊？”小瞎子掏出手机准备付款，心里想着今天的炮友可真差劲，买饭还要自己掏钱，活不好人还差，再也不要和他搞了。

对面的小老板愣住了，这是他见过的最干净的人，不是说长相或者气质，他天生阴阳眼，能看到不干净的东西，从小到大他见过的所有人身边都或多或少的纠缠着怨灵或鬼魂，可面前这个矮个子的男人不同，他的身边什么都没有，就连家里也干干净净的，仿佛他的阴阳眼消失了一样。

“喂，多少钱啊？”见小老板不回他话只是盯着他看，小瞎子又问了一遍。

“啊，一共26，收你25。”男人反应过来又立马低下了头，多年来被各种鬼魂纠缠他的性格早已压抑又内向，这次正面盯着别人看已经是例外了。

“呦呵，这男人声音可真好听，刚才盯着我瞧了那么久，不会...是看上我了吧？”小瞎子一边这样想着一边给男人转了30块钱过去，没等男人说什么他就先开口：“你家做饭挺好吃的，这算是跑腿的小费。”

他在撒谎，小老板这样想到，这个男人从来没有定过他家的餐，因为他自己就是送餐员，平时店内生意冷清，他兼职厨师和送餐员，他也从未见过这个男人，如果他真的见过这个干净的男人一定不会忘记的。不知道面前这个男人有什么打算，他不想和别人牵扯过多。

“不用了，我把钱转给你吧。”

“那你跟我加个微信吧。”小瞎子迅速的打开了微信，“扫我吧。”不知道是有意为之还是什么，他的“扫”发音很轻，一不小心就会听成“操”，小老板起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，顺从的加上了微信。

小瞎子的微信名叫专业算命驱鬼，小老板有点感兴趣，毕竟这个干干净净的屋子就足以证明眼前的男人是有点本事的。

“那个，我有机会能找你看看吗？”男人先开了口。

“当然可以。”小瞎子舔了舔嘴唇，心里想着：“看哪和在哪看就不一定了。”收了男人转回来的5元钱小瞎子笑着跟男人挥手告别，内心期待着下一次见面。

小老板被他盯得发毛，挥了挥手赶紧转头离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没在一起的时候小瞎子为了攻略小老板天天定他家饭，快餐店基本上有一半的业绩都是小瞎子提供的


End file.
